ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Lidorias
Lidorias (リドリアス - Ridoriasu) is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Cosmos. She appeared in episode 1, 2, 7, 30, 32, 55, and 65. Subtitle: Friendly Giant Bird (友好巨鳥 - ''Yūkō Kyodaina tori)'' Ultraman Cosmos Powers/Abilities *Flight: With the help of her retractable wings, Lidorias is capable of flight. *Energy Beam: Lidorias can fire a light blue beam of energy from her beak. History Lidorias was a peaceful monster that lived on Earth that was acquainted with humanity as she was the first monster to live on Kapuya Island, where she was given company by Musashi Haruno and the island's kind owner. Once Chaos Organism invaded Earth, the entity set its sights on Lidorias as their first host. Infecting Lidorias, the peaceful monster became more violent, attacking its visitors as it tried to fight Chaos Organism's influence. Unfortunately Chaos Organism succeeded in taking over Lidorias's mind and body, transforming her into Chaos Lidorias. Luckily Ultraman Cosmos arrived for the first time and managed to purify the Chaos within Chaos Lidorias, transforming her back to her original peaceful form. Afterwards, Lidorias began to aid EYES and Musashi in the monster sighting which involved Chaos Organism. She reappeared in the 2nd episode where she saved Musashi and assisted EYES in battling against Golmede, but she could only do so much before Golmede gained the upperhand in combat until Cosmos arrived to stop Golmede himself. When Chaos Organism returned and took on the form of Chaos Header Mebut, Lidoras arrived to again save Musashi (whom had been seperated from Cosmos after his previous battle with Chaos Header) and assisted EYES in stopping the Chaos threat yet again. When she was able to better resist the Chaos's influence, she was no match for Chaos Header Mebut's brute strength and was taken down with ease by the sadistic lifeform. Once Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi rejoined and acquired his new Eclipse Mode and was beating Chaos Header with ease, Chaos Header Mebut desperately used Lidoras as a shield to protect him from Cosmos. Thanks to Lidorias's already purifyed body, Cosmos's beams fazed through Lidorias's body, unharming her but destroying Chaos Header Mebut. Lidoras (as well as Bolgils and Mogrudon,) would appear one last time in the series, helping Ultraman Cosmos and EYES in stopping Chaos Organism's final form: Chaos Darkness. When Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi were seperated again, Lidorias, Bolgils, and Mogrudon used their cries to weaken Chaos Organism's long enough for Musashi and Cosmos to rejoin in order to purify Chaos once and for all. Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Lidorias would later be seen in the film, Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where she would team up with Golmede, Bolgils, and Don Ron in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upperhand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Ultraman Saga Lidorias reappeared in a flashback segment to the film, Ultraman Saga. Although not physically playing a role in the film, Musashi Haruno narrates a story to several children taking refuge at Team U's base of a long ago visit to Planet Juran, where several Lidorases, large and small, are seen along with several other monsters. Later in a post-credits scene, they are seen again on Juran as the monsters gather together to watch the sunset by a cliff. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake. *Lidorias is based of the monster Litra from Ultra Q. Chaos Lidorias Chaos Lidorias (カオスリドリアス - Kaosuridoriasu) is a transformed state of Lidoras after she was infected by Chaos Organism. Powers/Weapons *Flight: Like her original form, Chaos Lidorias is capable of flight thanks to her retractable wings *Energy Beam: Chaos Lidorias can fire a light blue beam of energy from her beak, slightly stronger than her original beam. *Claws: In place of Lidorias's hands are whip-like claws. History Once Chaos Organism overtook her body, Chaos Lidorias went on a rampage attacking Japan, blindly under Chaos Organism's influence. Despite the brief success of Musashi calming down the chaos enfueled monster, Chaos Lidorias was rechanneled when Japan's SDF arrived to kill her, sending her back on a rampage. Finally, Musashi merged with Ultraman Cosmos for the first time and stopped Chaos Lidorias's rampage by purifying her with a blast of Cosmos's Calming Ray, expelling the Chaos Organism from within Lidoras, freeing her. Chaos Lidorias was briefly seen again in episode 30 when battling against Chaos Header Mebut, but Lidorias put up a better chance at resisting Chaos Organism's influence and Chaos Lidorias was never seen afterwards, despite Lidoras taking a beating from Chaos Header Mebut shortly afterwards. Figure Release Information 181054894293.jpg|Bandai Gashapon Lidorias from Bandai Japan Category:Allies Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Female Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju